


【豆鹤】恋爱要在午夜后

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	【豆鹤】恋爱要在午夜后

唰啦——

日历上二月十三日的那一页被扯了下来，坑坑洼洼的边角下是新一日的吉凶卦象。

“宜嫁娶，忌出行？”

鹤房汐恩拿起红笔把前半段圈了起来，心里开始盘算起来今年收到的巧克力又要吃到几月份了。他把书包拎着翻转过来，哗啦啦的抖出去一堆不会写的作业本子，理直气壮的打算就这么腾出来空间预留给巧克力。而至于后面那条批文？鹤房冷笑一声，自从升上吉高后认识了豆原一成，就再也没有哪天是宜出行的了。

再次响起的闹钟声拉回了鹤房的注意力，他随便一套衬衫，就急匆匆地往楼下跑。

“我走啦——”

鹤房急匆匆地叼着涂好果酱的土司片就往外冲，跨上自行车还没走几步就在转弯处遇到了讨人厌的死对头。

啪——

“早啊，汐恩！”

豆原一巴掌用力地拍上了鹤房背上的书包，在看到布皮立马瘪了下去之后露出果然如此的表情，抹了把头上的汗就开始第一百零一次的说教，

“你是不是昨晚又通宵打游戏，没写作业？我给你说，你这样不——”

咳咳咳——

没有平日里大堆本子和柔软运动衣的缓冲，豆原那一巴掌可是实实在在地快把鹤房的肺都拍出来了。

“该死的，别人少女漫的开头都是转角遇到爱，我怎么就这么倒霉的只能天降被袭击。”鹤房在心里疯狂吐槽，手上却很不客气地抢过豆原书包侧兜的水壶，拧开后毫不避讳地贴着瓶口就大口大口地往嘴里灌，“啧，一大早出门就装这么多水也不嫌沉，果然豆原就是个体力笨蛋！”

“哎哎哎，你慢点喝。”豆原眼睁睁地看着没几分钟，大半瓶水就被鹤房肚子里的黑洞吸走了，对方甚至还潇洒地用手抹了抹嘴，“一口气喝水太快，对身体不好。”

“你怎么事儿这么多啊！”鹤房晃了晃轻了很多的水瓶，抛了回去，环着胸得意洋洋地看着豆原慌里慌张地差点没接住瓶子，“我给你多减轻点负重还不好？自从当上风纪委员之后，你难道天天也是这么盯着别人找茬。要我说，小心累到英年早秃哦！”

“胡说，我头发健康着呢，”当上风纪委员后总在故作成熟的豆原在鹤房一激之下，立马回归了青春期孩子的本性，又恢复了无时无刻不和冤家斗嘴的常态，“别人可都没有你这个校园风云人物那么能惹事，根本都不需要我亲自盯着。与其嫌我盯着你碍事，你倒不如先反思反思自己为什么会被我跟着。”

“呵，那是因为我身正不怕影子斜，故意放水才让你跟的。”鹤房猛的一踩自行车踏板，双腿加速转得跟个风火轮似的，一下子就甩开豆原好远，“还想让我反思自己？没门！你还是先能追的上我再说吧，哈哈哈哈！”

“等等，鹤房汐恩！”豆原直起身子，紧跟着大力踩踏。而加速之下风吹开裤腿，露出他已经鼓起的健美小腿，“前面是校门，进校园绝对不可以还骑着么快！听到了么，你这个听不懂人话的混蛋！”

“今——天——的——风——儿——真——的——好——喧——嚣——啊！”鹤房不仅不理豆原，甚至还骑得更快了，坏心地故意把字都拖地长长地，一个一个字地往外蹦，“我——什——么——都——没——听——到！”

“不许给我装傻，不许假装没听到，鹤房汐恩这个幼稚鬼大混蛋！”

鹤房仗着先把自行车停到了棚子里的优势，一路见着栏杆就翻，遇到台阶就跨，拼尽全力要甩开豆原更快冲到教室。早晨校园草地上正开着自动洒水器，纷纷扬扬的洒了后面急匆匆追着他的豆原一裤脚。

“诶——”鹤房超级失望地把空空的书包丢到桌子上，不敢相信地反复开合教室后面自己的置物柜，“怎么可能什么都没有！”

他板着脸，故意装作完全不在意的样子扭头环顾着教室里各个圈子叽叽喳喳的女孩子，还有走廊里从窗户悄咪咪红着脸探头看他的低年级学妹。确认了，一切都和平时一样，他鹤房汐恩风靡全校的魅力今天也好好的正常工作着呢。鹤房转了转阳光下琉璃般澄澈的大眼睛，目光狐疑地移动，然而目光所及之处妹子们却毫不配合地逐渐噤声。最后，只有那个正站在门口冒着傻气用手帕擦裤脚的豆祡没有避开自己的目光，甚至还冲自己超友好地露出一个有着阳光味道的笑。

“才不是什么见鬼的阳光味道，”鹤房疯狂晃着脑袋，想把这个下意识冒出的可怕想法甩出去，“分明是可疑的气息！自从这家伙当上了风纪委员之后，简直就没有一天不找我麻烦！”

“怎么了？”豆原把自己沉甸甸的书包放到了鹤房旁边座位的桌上，他拎起窗台上的小水壶，尽职尽责地给每一盆花都好好地浇了水，“盆栽OK，卫生OK，全勤OK，没有什么不对劲啊，汐恩哥。”

“不对不对，明明出大事了！”鹤房拽着豆原的袖子，把他拉到一干二净的储物柜面前，手在光溜溜的格子底摸来摸去，“今天可是情人节啊，这里居然一盒巧克力都没有！”

“原来汐恩哥是在意这个啊，”豆原顶着鹤房一脸‘果然是你搞鬼’的怒视下笑了笑，晶亮亮的狗狗眼越发无辜，“昨天，校长终于采纳了我的建议。为了不让校园内出现骚乱，维持正常教学秩序，禁止了大家今天在校园里送巧克力。”

“什么！”鹤房一脸见了鬼的表情，震惊到连被豆原一根根掰开自己拽着他袖子的手都不在意了，“骗人的吧！我昨天可根本就没听见这个广播！”

“汐恩哥你到底能记住什么呢？！”豆原想到昨天下午自己围追堵截鹤房要整肃风纪的事，脸刷的就黑了下来，“需要我帮你回忆一下，昨天放学铃还没响就急冲冲往外跑，甚至还翻墙去黑网吧的家伙到底是谁么？”

“好像，好像真的是这样诶。”鹤房挠了挠头，恍然大悟地拍了拍手，“不过这就是你工作不到位了，只通知一遍怎么够呢。我嘛，这次就勉为其难地不投诉你了，怎么样，是不是超感动，顿时觉得我人超好？！”

“不怎么样！”豆原拍掉了鹤房伸过来想要拿走自己作业过去抄的手，“明明昨天早晨班会的时候，老师也强调了一次。那个时候，你不还是睡的跟猪一样，怎么推都推不醒。”

“诶诶诶诶诶！”鹤房扯着自己肉呼呼的脸，也不知是哀嚎昨天没听到通知，还是悲叹自己没有作业可以抄了，整个人就跟呐喊里面崩溃的姿势一模一样，“明明平时上课时我睡着了，你这个魔鬼还总逼我把你的笔记都誊抄一遍。怎么这种时候就掉链子啊啊啊啊！”

“噗——”看鹤房实在太可怜，豆原还是忍不住心软了，压着对方的手稍微抬了抬，就看着这家伙立马一扫悲伤，眼疾手快地就抽走了几本理科作业，甩开膀子就是一顿埋头苦抄，“我昨天不是早早就喊网吧老板轰你回家了吗，你怎么还是没写作业？”

“哦，本来是打算回去随便写点的，”鹤房认认真真照葫芦画瓢，周身闹腾的气氛都乖下来了，就连嘴上抱怨的话都少了几分火药味，“结果掏出手机一看，好家伙，上次上课你没收我手机之后绝对偷偷打游戏了吧！居然还超了我的记录！这能忍？我必须地一顿噼里啪啦找回场子啊！”

“所以你就通宵了？”豆原头疼地看着鹤房抄完理科作业之后，又开始咬着笔杆表情空白地看着作文本子，忍不住伸手把被咬地坑坑洼洼的笔救了下来，“你可行行好吧，就算咬断它，也来不及补作业了。还是老老实实等着老师叫你喝茶吧。”

“不许转移话题！”鹤房潇洒的一把撕下来涂得乱七八糟的文格纸，团成团往兜里一塞，整个人懒洋洋地趴倒在了桌子上，侧过头看了看豆原，“我可绝对不会再让你有机会碰到我手机了！排行榜首位我一定会守住的！”

“你这是终于认输，打算听我话，不再上课玩手机了？”

鹤房没回豆原的话，把外套往头上一裹，伸手比了个鄙视的中指之后，立马刺溜一下缩了回去，直接进入装死的睡眠模式。

即使是严令禁止女生今天在校园里送巧克力，鹤房的一天还是过得鸡飞狗跳的。虽然看他本人似乎还挺乐在其中的，但是追着他扣分的豆原可就惨了。平时鹤房就人缘超级好，走到哪里都一堆人围着。而今天，他简直是就是全校园中最受欢迎的人，一个看不住，就会立马被茫茫多的人隔绝到豆原视线看不见的地方。

“不行！请同学们速速离开天台，速速离开！”豆原举着个大喇叭看着一堆女生逐渐逼近鹤房，直到把他逼到天台栏杆处，终于忍不住开口了，“不许在校园里送巧克力！不要引起骚乱！”

本来鹤房还在腼腆地冲这些认识不认识的女生点头，面对她们过于热情的包围脸红地不知道说些什么好，甚至被某些过分点的妹子偷偷摸几下手都不好意思直接抽走。不知不觉，他就被逼到超级危险的位置，一阵风吹过，年久失修的栏杆嘎吱嘎吱地发出恶魔般的低语。

“快走快走，豆原风纪委员长来了。”

女孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地推搡着，大摇大摆地从豆原面前跑掉。甚至有几个大胆些的女生直接取下来自己的学生牌，硬是塞到鹤房鼓鼓囊囊的裤兜里，顺便一石二鸟地挤掉了几个竞争对手的巧克力。在这个校园里，除了鹤房汐恩之外，大概根本就没有什么学生会怕豆原一成这个风纪委员长。要问为什么啊，那自然是——

“在校时间满打满算7个小时，大概有5个小时豆原君都在逮着鹤房君扣分，哪还会看到我们在皮什么？”

“就是就是，豆原学长也就每次对鹤房学长看的紧又严厉，咱们几个姐妹哪次犯事不是随便哭一哭他就心软了。”

“哈哈哈，我看，豆原学弟纯粹就是喜欢看鹤房君吃瘪吧。别说他了，姐姐我也喜欢欺负他。你们看见了没，刚才他简直是从脖子红到额头！”

“所以这就是你送他义理巧克力的理由？”女孩子中的大姐头揽上周围小姐妹们的肩膀，在离豆鹤二人很远之后问，“那你们几个又为什么也齐刷刷地这么送啊？”

“拆人姻缘可是要被驴踢的，我们才没那么缺德呢。”

“毕竟整个校园里，希望这两位立马结婚的人可是非常多呢。”

“还好吧。”豆原伸出手，一把拉起被妹子们逼到到整个人都从栏杆里掉出去一半的鹤房。他趁对方手忙脚乱拍灰的时候，从地上捡起来包装朴实素净的巧克力看了看，就拨开包装纸示意鹤房张嘴，“怎么，今年送巧克力是不分义理和本命了么？”

“谁知道呢，以前才不是这个样子。”鹤房本来不想张嘴，但是兜里除非拿出来刚才那帮女生的名牌的话，就根本没有空间装了。但是他想了想，委实也不愿意出卖那些女孩子，只得别别扭扭地虎着脸伸手接过巧克力，姑且算是避免了更丢脸地被冤家亲手喂，但无论怎样在嘴上放狠话这一点绝对不能输，“毕竟你今年才认识我嘛。要知道以前在初中部的时候，每年情人节给我送本命巧克力的阵仗那可是人山人海，校外礼品店的丝带都会直接卖断货的好么！”

“哇哦，听起来很厉害的样子诶。”豆原毫无感情地棒读了一遍，然后皱着眉看着鹤房把手指上黏黏糊糊的巧克力酱自以为足够隐秘地往自己衣角蹭，气的青筋暴起拿着手上的大喇叭就是对着鹤房一顿猛敲，“那么请公然破坏校规的鹤房汐恩同学，跟我去风纪委办公室走一趟。”

“去就去呗，谁怕谁。”鹤房双手撑在脑后，迈着无所畏惧的步伐，甚至快步超过了风纪委员长豆原本人，熟门熟路地往前走，像回家一样自在，甚至还和风纪委其他人挨个打了个招呼，“怎么，琢磨了半天，最后还是老一套嘛。真无聊！”

“朴实无华的东西才是最有效的，”豆原站在落地窗前，瞪了外面藏在各个地方探头探脑想要看好戏的家伙，再一把拉上房间里的窗帘，“你这种情人节只会给我添乱的家伙，还是在这里被隔离一下更好！”

“胡说，我今天哪里给你添乱了？！”鹤房拒不承认这种在他看来又是无中生有的指控，就像以往遇到的所有阴差阳错倒霉事一样，“我不过是被送巧克力的。”

等等，鹤房突然意识过来，不对啊，学校是禁止送巧克力，又不是禁止收巧克力，自己根本就没违反校规啊。怎么豆原一板着脸，端起风纪委员的架子，自己就乖乖地跟着他走了呢？！

鹤房拒绝去思考原因是否和自己的智商有关，他现在就一门心思气呼呼的坐在沙发上，端起桌上的茶杯看都不看就泄愤似的一口闷了进去。

“烫烫烫——”滚烫的茶水才入口，鹤房连BKING的酷脸都绷不住了，吐着舌头使劲拍打着旁边豆原的大腿，“可恶可恶可恶！我今天怎么这么倒霉啊！”

“噗——都高中一年生了，居然还这么毛躁。”豆原和其他青春期的调皮孩子在本质上也没啥区别，现在关起门来反正也没人看到，他也就跟着本心行动了，递过去一瓶还没开封的矿泉水给对方漱口，“那些追求者要是看到你现在这样，怕是要幻灭了。”

“哇，你是不是在小瞧我的无敌爆炸席卷全校的人气？！”鹤房像被点着的炮仗一样，直接从沙发上一蹦三尺高，起身就要离开房间，“信不信只要你不跟着我，我出去走100米内必被人送巧克力。”

“坐下坐下，我还没说你能走呢。”豆原掏出手机开始编辑短信，一边噼里啪啦地摁着键盘一边和鹤房解释，“你刚才把天台的栏杆直接压松动了，勉强算是破坏公物了，我得给学校报修。”

“这能怪我？！”鹤房不屑地撇撇嘴，眼神却有些飘忽，飞快地扭过头不看豆原，“我最近可是非常努力地控制自己少吃一点，根本就不胖，绝无可能压松栏杆，明明是它自己寿命到了而已。”

豆原伸手拍了拍鹤房的肚皮，好哇，干脆利落的就一块。他再抬头看看，嘿，真别说虽然清晰的下颚线还没回来，但是双下巴已经不见了。鹤房当然也不可能在被豆原偷袭之后束手就擒，整个人转身利用自己了不起的重量，把对方压倒在沙发上，恶作剧般地快速抽掉豆原扎地严严实实的衬衫，手伸进去开始为非作歹。

哈哈，哈哈——

鹤房的手超级刁钻地顺着人会长痒痒肉的腋下，一路下移到肌肉分明的腹部，坏心的又揉又挠之后，立马转移到更微妙的腹股沟，惹得豆原脸色爆红地大笑不止。

“让你就知道找我茬，哼哼，哥不给你露两手，你就不知道‘校霸’这俩字就是给我量身打造的！”鹤房卖力地作弄着豆原，气喘吁吁地以超快的速度不停的转移着阵地，让豆原无法隔着衣服按住他的手，“服不服，服不服，你就说服不服！放不放我出去？！”

“服你个大头鬼！”豆原笑的浑身是汗，平时老老实实垂下来的刘海都湿成一缕一缕了，被他赶紧抬手捋到脑后，露出分外明亮的眼睛，然后露齿冲鹤房一笑，趁对方愣神的时刻直接头槌攻击，“想要我放你出去，没可能！等你写完昨天不做作业的检讨再——”

“豆原学弟，学校维修部那边说要过来确认——”戴着眼镜的学生会秘书直接推开了门，却看到豆鹤二人衣衫凌乱、气喘吁吁还相互交叠在沙发上，惊地立马鞠躬道歉，遮住自己爆红的脸色，不好意思地关上了门，“对不起！我，我过十分钟，哦不，一个小时再来！”

“喂！你别走啊！”粗神经的鹤房当即就从豆原身上翻身下来，追着妹子就喊，“你留下来给我评评理。豆原这家伙又开始假公济私，要找我茬！你说说，我不做作业关他鸟事？！”

“假公济私！”妹子吓得两边的小辫子都翘了起来，根本就再也听不进去后面的话了，沉浸在自己脑补的小剧场了不可自拔。然后她突然止住脚步，转过身超大声地喊到，“就算她们都更看好豆原学弟下克上，但我是一直支持你的，要加油啊！绝对不能在男人的战斗里输给豆原学弟！”

“啊？哦哦！谢谢你。”鹤房虽然有些摸不着头脑，但总而言之他的目的还是奇奇怪怪地达成了。他无视身后妹子还一脸恍惚地愣在原地喃喃自语，一路小跑回到室内对着豆原比了个向下的大拇指挑衅，“听到了么？人家妹子也支持我，觉得你根本就没道理。”

“呵，你根本就不知道她在说什么。”作为收缴了一大堆颜色漫画小说的风纪委员长，豆原可谓是见多识广，脑子里一下子就串起来了所有线索，不过他也懒得跟那妹子解释，坐在沙发上就开始重新系扣子，“算了，你不明白或许还更好，省的又开始闹腾。”

“不，不能完全明白对方难道不是一个普通的事情嘛！”鹤房超级好奇，心里跟被猫抓似的，但是让他就此就向豆原低头那更是绝不可能的事，只好倔强的梗着脖子硬说，“你看，别人也根本不知道成熟稳重的豆原风纪委员长，居然也会粗鲁地用头槌攻击！”

“那么自诩冷酷帅气高逼格的鹤房汐恩同学，请问我现在皱成一团的衬衫，又是哪个幼稚鬼搞得？！”

一阵微风吹来，严严实实拉起的窗帘被卷了起来，飘飘荡荡地糊了还坐在床边沙发上的豆原一脸。本来不擅长国文又被说的哑口无言的鹤房，可算是逮着空隙了，头都不回地边幸灾乐祸边往外跑，

“一切都是风的错！风吹散了栏杆，吹跑了我的作业，也吹皱了你的衬衫！有本事，你就去找它扣分去啊！”

“又开始胡说八道了，”豆原最后一拉领带，完美地打好领结，明明说着抱怨的话，嘴角却一如既往的在闹过之后忍不住上翘，“真是三天不打，就上房揭瓦！”

鹤房等不及完全跨上自行车，直接单腿一蹬地就接着惯性往前骑。空空如野的书包挂在肩头，被疾风刮地左右摇摆，在他背上甩地劈啪作响。但是即使如此，鹤房也丝毫不敢停留，径直从校门口驶过，徒留下一堆女生在后面心碎地跳脚。

结果还没等他高兴地骑过几个街区，就听见熟悉的铃铛声在身后响起。

“你今天怎么又不带作业本子回家？”豆原把自己的书包整个挂到了鹤房身上，这让对方左右负重对称的形象显得有些好笑，“不过，现在它们可都回到主人身旁啦！”

“塞作业就塞作业呗，”鹤房脸色臭臭地晃着身子，不爽又别扭的说，“干嘛还要连着你的书包和笔记本也给我。”

“不给你笔记本，你又和昨天一样不会写作业可怎么办？”豆原也不生气，虽然鹤房调皮捣蛋了一点，但是人挺好的，他也愿意多帮帮这个漂亮冤家，“放心好了，我专门有考虑到你的水平，笔记绝对是你能看的懂得，甚至还添了注释。”

“那，那就谢谢你啦！”鹤房像是被绑着俩炸弹一样，僵硬着身体道了谢，咬牙切齿地说，“你对谁都这么不求回报地付出么，甚至还强制对方接受？！你这个责任感爆炸过头到变态的好好学生！”

“过奖，过奖。享受这种一对一盯防服务的，全校园只有你这个风纪委员会检讨室包年VIP用户。”

“呵呵，我明天绝对不会去那个破屋子再报道了！我今晚就算是乱涂，也一定会把作业本全都填满的！”

“我劝你不要这么做，”豆原推着自己的自行车停在了鹤房家转弯处的房子里，探过低矮的围墙之后就冲还没进门的鹤房喊，“否则你明天一定会后悔的。”

然后也不理鹤房如何花式嘴他，径直推开了自己的房门。

气死人了！气死人了！

鹤房先左看看笔记，再右看看习题，最后撅着嘴卡住原子笔，双眼呆滞地往后一靠，更不想写作业了。明明平时单纯的不会做只是让人普通地感觉很难受，现在这种看完豆原特制笔记之后完全会做的豁然开朗感怎么更令他生气了。

“该死的，我当时就不该路见不平一声吼，反正豆原这家伙也完全能打的过那帮混混。”

没错，即使是年轻杀马特过的鹤房有着一堆黑历史，但是非让他说最后悔做的一件事，就是在高中才开学的时候傻乎乎地被豆原穿衣后瘦弱的身板所欺骗，直接抄起水管把巷子里堵对方的一顿混混爆揍。不仅如此，他这个赖床踩点大王居然还主动硬是跟着对方一起早起晚退上下学很久，甚至还一口一口喊着对方小弟。

“太丢人了。”鹤房捂住脸，脑子里又开始回荡起当他看见豆原竞选成功风纪委员长后，在巡逻时一拳打飞好几个自己外围手下的景象，“简直是欺骗感情！所以，无论过了多久，我都一定要和他死磕到底！”

“绝对不会放过他！”

“绝对！”

滋滋滋——

鹤房正情绪激动着，却被突然起来的电流杂音给吓到了。他慌忙把耳机取了下来，甩了甩，可惜还是于事无补，最后只好拔下来公放了。毕竟深夜电台，最适合的就是他这种黑着眼眶熬着夜，并且还想摸鱼的学渣了。

“接下来请大家欣赏点歌《今天情人节》，这首歌真的是十分适合今天这个日子呢——”

鹤房坐在椅子上困得迷迷糊糊，头一点一点地快要栽倒。想睡却不能睡的烦躁感像泡泡般，鼓起又破灭又鼓起，气的他在心里不断嘀咕，我今天的情人节可完全被某个姓豆原的混蛋完全搅黄了！

“不过点歌观众的留言却很有别致很有反差感啊。”

是啊，是啊，反差！鹤房在心里冷笑一声，反差能反差地过豆原那家伙么，锃亮的大脑门不多装点知识，就知道拿来头槌别人。

“咳咳，鹤房汐恩！”

听到自己的名字突然被人中气十足地叫了起来，鹤房吹起的鼻涕泡都被吓破了，猛地弹起来瞬间清醒。搞什么，在校园里呼风唤雨的鹤房已经很久没听过别人连名带姓地叫他了。哦，好像今早豆原也是这么吼过他。

“睡什么睡，起来学！”

鹤房被振聋发聩的劝学声震撼到耳痛，下意识就吧手伸进兜里，想摸出来一个巧克力吃压压惊。

“别吃了，对说的就是你这个单身狗，就算今天是2月14日，对你来说也不是停下学习来放松的节假日——”

电台主播后面说了什么，鹤房既不想听，也听不到了。他这小暴脾气直接就上来了，直接踹翻了放在地上的收音机。脑子一热，他推开窗户，就颤颤巍巍地踩着墙外管道，连翻带爬地就来到了某个讨人厌家伙的窗户前。

咚咚咚——

鹤房把豆原房间窗户敲地震天响，想着一定要好好揍对方一顿。结果当窗户从里面被打开时，公平的风吹了过来，这次它可决定站在豆原那一方了，稍稍一推就让鹤房一个趔趄地滚进了豆原怀里。

热血上头冲出家门的时候，鹤房可一点都不觉得冷。但是现在这小风一吹，或许是与豆原略高的体温一对比，他此时竟开始觉得有点冷了，甚至在对方暖融融的睡袍上不受控制地蹭了蹭。

“清醒了？”豆原看着鹤房一脸不自在地放开自己，笑的简直停不下来，“要吃点东西再回去继续学习么？”

“吃吃吃，吃个屁！你不是还在电台里留言喊着不让我吃么，”鹤房一屁股在床边坐下来，决定自己一定要拿出来点气势来责问对方，“你说你怎么就一天到晚净盯着我，甚至还想出这种天才到令人无语的招式大晚上喊我学习。”

“我是给你发了短信想检查功课，但你根本就不理我啊。”

“单身狗晚上到点钻被窝躺平就完事了，不需要夜聊。”鹤房理直气壮地用豆原的理由，怼回去了豆原的话，“跟你就没什么好聊的。你说说，你为什么非要一次，又一次地盯着我，找我的麻烦啊！”

“因为，”豆原虽然心里觉得好像不太对劲，但一时也想不到什么更准确的回答，“我们是朋友，也是对手？风纪委员长盯着校园扛把子是天经地义，天生一对？”

鹤房拧了拧眉，他和豆原一样对这个答案微妙地感觉不对。但他也不是什么聪明人，更不是情感丰富的孩子，所以只能凭着本能不断发问，在一颗永不停歇反抗的心的驱动下，不断去探索未知。

“那你为什么非要一直坚持不断地进化着记笔记啊，即使明知道我也不会好好看，也不大概率会因为看不懂而浪费你的心血？”

“那你当时又为什么一个人站出来，以一当十地站在巷子口一步也不退地保护我，即使之后我做了和校霸对立的风纪委员长，也还在悄悄的叮嘱手下不要找我报仇？”

“那是因为我能看到别人看不到的一面！我知道你就算再怎么装的成熟稳重，看似恪守规矩，也还是会超级心软又有同理心地放过他们。”真傻的鹤房就这么毫不保留地完全剖析了自己心里对豆原的看法，简直是坦率真诚地恨不得把自己的心都掏出来给对方看，“甚至还有，会怕疼，会孩子气地一面！”

“那我的答案也是一样的，”其实总在装傻的豆原收起了笑，超级严肃地看着鹤房闪闪发亮的眼睛认真地说，”我也可以看到你的另一面。虽然你这个人超级爱惹祸，又整天别扭地非要硬凹BKING人设，但其实你总是坦诚可爱到让人根本移不开眼睛。”

“所以你就一天天就因为这就盯着我找麻烦，找茬？我看你才是真正的trouble maker吧！”

“怎么，被我抓住罚了那么多次，还不服么？总有一天你会hands Up彻底投降！”

“总有一天？你口气倒是很大啊，那得看你能坚持盯我多久了。我可是能任性地一辈子不服输哦！”

“一辈子就一辈子呗，这也没有什么不好的嘛。”

后记

嗤——

鹤房不屑的摇了摇头，从口袋里摸出来最后一个巧克力甩了过去。

“怎么，12点都过去了，情人节已经结束了啊。”豆原不明所以地接住了巧克力，“现在送可已经晚了啊。”

“还不是看你一天连一个巧克力都没收到，太可怜了。”鹤房挑了挑眉，眼睛睁得圆滚滚地看着豆原拆包装，“再说了，只有女生才会在情人节送巧克力呢。12点过了，才正好是男孩子的时间呢！”

“唔，这个味道。”豆原脸皱了一下，但旋即舒展开了，抬头对上了鹤房跃跃欲试的眼神，不敢相信地再次确认，“你给我的居然是酒心巧克力？”

“酒心巧克力又有什么不好的！”鹤房主动凑过去，舔干净了豆原唇边的糖果渍，再深入内部勾连缠绵，拉出了禁忌的银丝，“葡萄酒的尾调还是挺甜的嘛！”

“你知道未成年不可以吃酒心巧克力么？”

“知道啊，”鹤房勾起了天不怕地不怕的笑容，漫不经心地推到了豆原，和白天一样解开了对方的腰带，“我接下来要做的事情也是未成年NG的。怎么，你又要扣分了么，豆原风纪委员长？”

“当然。不过，你要是表现好的话，我也可以酌情放过哦。”

“切，没意思。”鹤房伸手一颗又一颗地解开自己的口子，支起腰，露出劲瘦柔软的腰肢，“作为校霸，当然还是直接拉你这家伙做从犯才是我的作风啊！”

“那就如你所愿。”

豆原伸出手环住了鹤房的腰，主动把他拉了下来，开始流连忘返地在脖颈处啃咬濡湿烙印。


End file.
